


~Clockwork addendum~

by Wordsandgears



Series: Clockwork corruption [2]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Just some other content, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsandgears/pseuds/Wordsandgears
Summary: extra things
Relationships: Yeah i don't know - Relationship
Series: Clockwork corruption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522880
Kudos: 1





	1. "Sugar, butter" - or clarith bakes a pie

"Sugar, butter"

clarith wipes her forehead clean as she continues to roll out the dough for a peach pie. "Just a little more" clarith mumbles breathlessly , rolling out the pie dough more she stops and grabs the pie pan. Molding the pie dough into the pan, creating little creases at the eyes of the pie. Grabbing the basket full of peaches, putting them on the cutting board she slices them into small pieces to make the filling. Pouring the peaches in the crust she places the top crust formed creases attached to the pie crust. Cutting with a knife a slit on the top, an x. 

"Clarith!" Riliane sat in the royal palace's dinning hall table for over an hour or so. "Coming!" Clarith yells as she rushes to the princesses side "sorry for the wait" setting the pie in front of her she waited for a reaction. Riliane are the pie within seconds of it being placed "Just like he used to make" looking over to clarith she hugs her from the waist "thank you again, and for understanding that w-" as the young princess's eyes start to water clarith brushes her hand through her hair. "I know, I know" the pair sat there in relative science aside the faint sounds of the princesses cries.

"You just have to show them how God dame happy you are"


	2. "You should listen" - or Kyle and riliane have a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of spoilers for the gluttony arc at the end

"You should listen"

Screaming is heard echoing through the royal palace hall. Riliane is on the floor, clutching her red cheek, a had print burns on her skin. "You have listened to me!" Kyle stands tall over the crying princess shouting angrily. Kyle kicks the princes to floor "after all that I have do for you!", years starts to form in his eyes as his shouting grows louder....

(...)

"I'm ugly, you are ashamed of me" Kyle falls to the floor, he chokes out tough is sobs as bloody riliane goes to him nd hugs him and tests her head on his shoulders. "N-no you didn't i... I .. I'm sorry" tears fall down her eyes " then don't do it again " Kyle says muffled trough riliane's dress. The pair sit there in the middle or the hall. riliane hugs Kyle as the feeling of anger, anger at the man who just moments ago beated her bloody, the man whom cheats behind her back, the man whom acts like he owns her, she hates him for many reasons that's why. 

(.........)

A green haired man stands behind the blue haired prince of Lucifer with the white haired nun

One's prying for forgiveness, the other two stand behind near the sea, the mirror grows hot 

Somehow it melts into a knife

A shout is heard as they stab and stab and stab......

They kept at it till, blood and bits of flesh are left as the two run away and one is dead 

"/////// should have listened"


End file.
